A press of the mentioned species is known in the art from EP-A-0,349,777 Al. Therein, the radial arms are inwardly and outwardly movably supported at a transfer device located adjacent to the press. To the transfer device is associated an annular disk rotating together with the radial arms, said disk being disposed underneath the radial arms and being provided with receiving pockets associated to the transfer heads for one core each. The transfer device is rotatably driven about an axis parallel to the axis of the die table. The partial circles of the transfer heads and the partial circles of the dies overlap over the distance of two dies, the transfer heads being guided, in the overlap area of the partial circles, on the partial circle of the die table. For this purpose, the rotor of the press carries a guide rim with semi-circular receiving depressions, wherein the transfer heads of the transfer device are guided, in order to effect the overlap of the partial circles of the die table and of the transfer heads. It has been found out that in particular for high rotational speeds of the rotor, problems exist when the transfer heads engage into the receiving depressions of the guide rim of the press. Furthermore, problems may come up when releasing the transfer heads from the receiving depressions. In addition, disturbing noise and undesired frictions will be generated when the transfer heads engage into the receiving depressions. Finally, the transfer device requires approximately the same space as the press itself, since the partial circles of the transfer heads and of the dies must be identical so to obtain identical peripheral speeds.